Hey, come to bed so we can censored
by Yes.My.Queen
Summary: My reaction to the whole Censor thing, enjoy and feel free to leave your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my response to the admin taking down ''poop'' due to their inability to ''procreating'' deal.**

**have fun, but as the all powerful ''they'' would have it, not too much.**

**The only valid censorship of ideas is the right of people not to listen. ~Tommy Smothers  
**

* * *

"Babe, come to bed," I begged my girlfriend of four years, as I persistently tugged at her sleeve. "You've been up here all night give it a rest honey, it'll still be here in the morning."

When it became clear that she wasn't going to pay me any heed, I grabbed the case folder that has held her captivated for hours, closed it and with a groan of frustration threw it in the corner.

She then after countless attempts on my part to gain her attention, finally decided to look up at me and flash me with an apologetic grin.

"You're gonna have to do more than just give me that _dang_"I'm so sorry and you can't be mad at me because I look like a child whose puppy had just been ran over" look." I told her in a playful tone, letting her know that I really wasn't mad at her .

She took off her glasses and laid them down on the table, and then attempted to rub the crust that was product of her almost not blinking stare at the case file that I had just discarded oh so carefully, before looking back up at me with eyes full of sincere apologies she said "I'm sorry Álainn, it's just that the captains has really been on my _buttox _about this case because of all the _freaking_ pressure from the reporters and the mayors office. You know it's probably one of the things that I hate most about this job, all the _dang_ politics. I mean its feels like no one actually gives a _turd _that a little girl died in the bombing all the care about is that it happened like what… five miles from the _copulating _mayor's office and then one stupid bottom rookie blurts out 'oh, maybe it was a terrorist attack'" She says the last part in a high pitched mocking tone, before finishing her ramblings with "God it's like they didn't teach him anything at that _darn_ academy." She ended by slamming her fist on the table, knocking over my tree and sending dirt everywhere.

"oopsie." She told me with a sheepish look as she realized the mess that she had just made.

With a sigh I knelt down and began gathering the broken shards in my hands. I didn't even get half way done before I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me up from the floor and into their grasp.

I maneuvered myself to where I was facing the owner of the entrapping arms and with a raised eyebrow waited for her to speak in the raspy alto voice that I loved so much.

I didn't have to wait long for her to speak, because almost as soon as I turned myself to face her she bent her head down towards my ear and whispered in a breathy tone, "I'll clean it up in the morning, for right now I think it's time to go to bed."

She left after saying that, but not before turning and giving me a beckoning gesture as she crossed the foot of the stairs.

I was pretty sure that her version of going to bed was quite a bit different than the one I had been proposing earlier. I had come to that conclusion because of two things;

One was the fact that when she said it's time to go to bed she practically gave me ''bedroom eyes'' if you know what I mean and two that not so innocent come hither motion she made as she departed to the bed room.

I didn't spare another though before rushing up the stairs, two at a time.

Upon entering the room I found Bella lying on the bed wearing nothing but her cocky smirk.

"Someone was in a hurry, '' she told me her voice doing little to hide her amusement "it sounded like a herd of buffalos were stampeding up my stairs. ''

"Oh, shut up! '' I told her in a tone thick with lust as I pounced on her in an attempt to assert my dominance before she had a chance to establish hers.

Apparently she liked the idea of for once trading roles, because my usually dominate partner just laid the as a moved her arms above her head.

"Stay." I whispered as I sat up and removed my robe…

* * *

**I hope that it wasn't too graphic or vulgar so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this story is perfectly innocent don't you?**

**Censorship reflects society's lack of confidence in itself. It is a hallmark of an authoritarian regime. ~Potter Stewart**

* * *

Bellas pov.

As Kate's robe dropped to the floor, I'm pretty sure my chin followed it down. It will never cease to amaze me when I see my girlfriend _au naturel_.

Her _mammary s _were like to gifts from the gods, because they were _stinking_ perfect, they're big enough that they filled out a bikini awfully _darn_ well, yet they're small enough that I can fit them in my hands and give 'em a nice squeeze.

Her _bosoms _were just the tip of the iceberg of hotness called her body, if you have ever seen her _butt_, which you better stay away from because if you so much as look at her I will cut open your chest cavity, insert a small explosive device and blow you bowls out your _donkey_, but that's not the point the point is that she has an extremely firm sculpted _bottom _that I love to _grasp firmly_.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a swift slap to the _teat_ followed by a look from Kate that clearly said '_female dog_ pay attention'.

Me being my-obedient-self leaned my head up and nipped her right _teat_ playfully earning a gasp from her.

In return for my little love bite, Kate rewarded me with a wonderful _forward motion _of the hips that sent waves of _good feelings _washing over me and causing me to release a load guttural moan.

A devilish smirk grew on her face when she realized the effect that her hip movements had on me and decided to torture me a bit… just as she moved back in preparation we were interrupted by a loud musical melody accompanied with a soulful singing voice:

Heavy rain fallin', seems I hear your voice callin' "It's all right."

A rainy night in Georgia, a rainy night in Georgia

It seems like it's rainin' all over the world

I feel like it's rainin' all over the world

Neon signs a-flashin', taxi cabs and buses passin' through the night

A distant moanin' of a train seems to play a sad refrain to the night

A rainy night in Georgia, such a rainy night in Georgia

Lord, I believe it's rainin' all over the world

I feel like it's rainin' all over the world

How many times I wondered

It still comes out the same

No matter how you look at it or think of it

It's life and you just got to play the game

"Ray Charles, nice choice baby." I told her in a hoarse voice as I snatched her phone away and chunked it somewhere in the dark abyss of our bed room or as I like to call it love cabin.

"Hey!" she replied sounding slightly urinated off "that could have been important."

"Oh well" was my distracted answer as I flipped our positions so that I was hovering over her squirming birthday-suited body.

"Oh well, oh well that's all you have to sa-" she tried to lecture but was stopped by my kisses and the southern direction that they were taking.

As I reached her core with my lady kisses, I felt a pressure on top of my head urging my tongue deeper. I of course gave into the request and began to eat my heart out so to speak and I wasn't gonna stop Til she stopped shaken'.

It didn't take long for her to get close and begin to shake and screech uncontrollably, not with my ceaseless _tongue motions _and all. I decided to play nice and not be a tease even though I'm positive that if the table were turned she would have shown me no mercy and would have stopped right as I was about to fall over the peak of _endings_.

With a loud " _procreation_!" she _arrived _her _essence _flowing in my mouth as I licked her dry.

"Your turn…" She told me in a teasing tone as she pulled my head away from her southern _regionals_.

* * *

**The song is property of the great Ray Charles, and twilight is Sm's _female dog. do you think essence is to vulgar?_**


End file.
